


Mother Hen

by misura



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Kusanagi casts aspersions.





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



"Quite the family you're collecting, don't you think?" Kusanagi lit his cigarette. "Pretty impressive for a guy who keeps saying all he wants is to be left alone."

Mikoto said nothing.

"Guess it can't be helped, really, what with you being a King and all." Kusanagi exhaled.

Mikoto said nothing.

"Then again, maybe you're not as attached to your life as a lone wolf as you want people to believe. I mean, look at Totsuka. Maybe deep down inside, you're just a big softie."

Mikoto started snoring.

Kusanagi sighed and put out his cigarette before going and fetching a blanket.


End file.
